Complicated Love
by TomatoCherry0225
Summary: Kisah percintaan antara dua keturunan konglomerat di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang diselingi comedy dan jealousy! /Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?/Kau tau konsekuensinya kan?/Kenapa kau mau sampai sejauh ini untukku?/Kalau suka, bilang saja/Jangan dekati aku lagi!/Aku membencinya/Sakura, tunggu!/Terimakasih sudah mau menungguku mencintaimu/Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love**

Hai para readers! Kembali lagi dengan saya, wkwkwk! ^w^ Akhirnya ... muahahahaha ... AKHIRNYAAAAAAH! #plaak! Yap, abaikan yang tadi. Akhirnya ya, author berhasil membuat fict baru! *hurraaaaay!* *ditampong* Setelah sekian abad dari zaman bungou stray dogs season 1 sampe zaman mau adanya bungou stray dogs season 2 bulan oktober, author menghilang dan menjelma menjadi seorang fujoshi #heeeyaaa# kemudian mau bikin fict tapi bingung idenya kek gimana dan akhirnya fokus fokus fokus ... jadilah fict yang seperti ini. OK langsung aja ke intinya, dan maaf kalo gak menghibur atau apapun dari cerita ini yang kurang memuaskan ya~ karena author sendiri udah lama gak nulis – nulis fict jadi imajinasinya rada ngeblur(?). Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Complicated Love' chapter 1! Happy reading minna-san! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pesawat Konoha Airways mendarat di bandara international Konoha. Seorang gadis berambut bubblegum keluar dari bandara itu bersama 4 orang lainnya, yaitu ibunya, ayahnya, dan kakak – kakaknya.

"Uwaaaaah! Sudah berapa lama aku tidak di sini?" pekik Sakura -gadis itu- dengan senang, ia merentangkan tangannya yang bebas ke udara.

"Sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun" sahut Karin, kakak perempuannya,

"Lama sekali! Hmmm ... kangennya! Aku tidak sabar makan di Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Aku juga ikut dong? Aku sudah lama tak menikmati lezatnya kuah kaldu ramen itu. Memikirkannya saja membuatku lapar" sahut Sasori, kakak sulungnya,

"Aku juga mau ikut!" timpal Karin,

"Ya ya .. setelah ini kalian bisa makan sepuasnya di Ichiraku Ramen" ujar Kizashi Haruno sang kepala keluarga sambil mengusap – usap rambut putri bungsunya,

"Yeaaah!" Sakura dan Sasori melonjak senang, sementara Karin nyengir lebar.

"Tapi kalian harus bereskan barang – barang dulu, dan membantu kaa-san bersih - bersih" Mebuki berucap dengan senyum innocent-nya, membuat anak – anaknya protes detik itu juga,

"Yaaaah ... kaa-san curang!"

.

.

.

Setelah di jemput oleh supir pribadi mereka yang ada di Konoha, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mansion mereka yang megah. Keluarga Haruno itu termasuk dalam kategori keluarga kaya di seluruh Jepang. Cabang perusahaannya saja banyak, tersebar di mana – mana, jadi jangan heran kalo mansionnya hampir sebesar istananya Prince William.

CKLEK!

"Selamat datang kembali" ujar para pelayan menyapa sang tuan rumah.

"Apa seluruh rumah sudah di bersihkan?"

"Sudah, nyonya. Sesuai perintah anda sebelumnya"

"Berarti tidak jadi bantu bersih – bersih kan kaa-san?" ujar Karin, diikuti anggukan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, setelah kalian membereskan barang – barang, kalian boleh pergi"

"Arigatou kaa-san!" ucap mereka bertiga, kemudian mereka segera naik menuju ke kamar masing – masing sambil membawa barang bawaan.

.

.

"Uwaaaah! Aku kangen dengan kamarku!" Sakura berseru riang sambil memutari isi kamarnya. Ia segera membongkar seisi kopernya, memasukan baju ke lemari, dan menata sepatu – sepatunya di rak sepatu di dalam kamarnya. Buku – buku yang ia bawa di sebuah kardus besar langsung di tata dengan rapi di rak buku dan meja belajarnya.

Setelah selesai, ia segera mandi dan berganti baju. Sakura memakai terusan selutut warna hijau cerah berlengan pendek di tambah dengan ikat pinggang tipis warna coklat muda, sepatu fantofel warna lebih tua dari bajunya, dan rambutnya yang di gerai dipakaikan bando warna hitam. Ia juga membawa tas selempang untuk membawa dompet, dan ponsel, tak lupa ia juga membawa kunci mobilnya. Seselesainya, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Karin,

"Nee-chan!"

"Iya! Kau tunggu saja aku di garasi" dengan muka sedikit masam Sakura beralih mengetuk pintu Sasori,

"Nii-san! Sudah selesai belum?"

CKLEK!

"Yuk, cabut" ujar Sasori. Sejenak adiknya itu terkejut, namun segera mengangguk semangat. Gimana gak terkejut? Style baju yang dipake Sasori itu bener – bener modis dan kece, udah nyaingin kekeceannya Justin Bieber. Sakura segera melajukan mobil volvo silver kesayangannya, sementara Sasori mengendarai mobil vorsteiner lamborghini gallardo putih. Mereka sama – sama menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen.

.

.

"Restaurant ini bertambah besar, ya?" ujar Sasori memecah keneningan saat mereka berada di depan pintu Ichiraku Ramen.

"Iya, padahal dulunya hanya kedai kecil – kecilan. Benar – benar berubah" mereka berdua pun masuk, dan menduduki meja yang berisi 4 kursi,

"Wah, Paman Teuchi sangat hebat mengembangkan bisnis sejauh ini. Ichiraku Ramen jadi restaurant besar, ada waiter dan waitress lagi, dan menunya sekarang bukan hanya ramen. Keren" Sakura berdecak kagum sambil melihat buku menunya,

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?"

"Aku ramen porsi sedang, dan kōcha. Nii-san apa?"

"Hmm ... aku ramen porsi sedang dan genmaicha. Oh, dan satu porsi lagi ramen yang sama, tambah minumnya kukicha" sang waitress mencatat pesanan dan mengulangnya kembali, kemudian pergi, tak lupa membawa buku menunya. Tak lama kemudian Karin datang dan bergabung bersama mereka. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, mereka mengobrol ria soal pengalaman terakhir saat di Jepang.

"Saat itu, Naruto sangat nakal ya?"

"Haah ... seperti kucing liar tau"

"Iya, aku saja pernah kecebur kolam renang gara – gara dia. Untung saat itu ada Temari nee-chan yang menolongku. Kalo enggak, saya bisa hamsyong" sahut Sakura, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura menoleh, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya tadi,

"Ada yang manggil tuh" ujar Sasori cuek, sementara Karin memainkan ponselnya.

"Siapa ya?" Sakura menoleh kesana – kemari mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya ampuuun! Ternyata itu Sakura-chan! Sebentar ya, Paman Teuchi. Sakura-chaaaaaan~!" tiba – tiba sosok Naruto muncul, berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk Sakura,

"Haaaa! Sakura-chan kau sudah pulang dari Italia? Kenapa tidak bilang – bilang?! Aku kangen tau!" Karin dan Sasori langsung berjengit kaget melihat aksi Naruto. Sementara Sakura hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena pelukan maut Naruto.

"N – Naruto! S – Sesak!"

"Oops! Sorry" Naruto memasang tanda peace lalu menarik salah satu kursi kosong di meja mereka.

"Jadi kapan kau pulang? Kok aku tidak dikabarin sih?"

"Barusan tadi sore. Lagian bukan Italia, tapi Jerman" sahut Sasori,

"Waah ... Sasori-nii sama Karin ada disini juga? Habis gak kelihatan keberadaannya sih, hehehe"

"Che .. masih sama kaya dulu" timpal Karin,

"Oh, tapi sekarang aku udah populer di sekolah!"

"Tapi otakmu masih otak udang kan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura meledek, Sasori dan Karin pun tertawa,

"H – Hey! Sakura jangan seperti itu dong! Huuh ... menyebalkan!"

"Haah ... ya baiklah – baiklah. Kau sekolah dimana memangnya?" sambung Sasori,

"Aku? Hee .. jangan kaget ya, karena aku sekolah di Konoha International High School!" semuanya langsung sweatdrop,

"Gue sih mana kaget. Yang punya sekolah itu kan bapak lo, Naruto" Karin menyahut kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya,

"Bener tuh, siapa sih yang gak tau kalo sekolah itu punya Namikaze Corp?" timpal Sakura,

"Hehehe ... kukira kalian belum tau," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Hellooo ... bukannya Namikaze Corp sama Haruno Corp itu kerja sama ya? Selain itu, nama Namikaze Corp itu udah kesebar banyak di internet" sindir Sasori,

"Tuh kan ... kalian pulang – pulang dari Jerman, kukira tambah jadi orang bener, malah cara nyindirnya makin pedes. Kalian kejam!" Naruto sok pasang muka sedih.

"Permisi, pesanannya 3 porsi ramen sedang, kōcha, genmaicha dan kukicha. Ada yang kurang atau ada yang ingin di pesan lagi?"

"Lo mau apa, Naruto?" tawar Sasori,

"Waaah, serius gue di traktir?! Kalian baik banget, saya terharu. OK, tambah 1 porsi ramen jumbo dan minumnya ... air putih aja deh" ujar Naruto pada si waitress,

"Tunggu sebentar ya" si waitress pun pergi. Naruto hanya dapat meneguk ludah ketika melihat yang lainnya makan,

"Aduh ... kalian makan ramen dan aku enggak. Godaan yang sangat berat!"

"Lo kan udah pesen, dobe" sahut Sakura lalu memasukan mie lagi ke dalam mulutnya,

"Yah, kan porsi jumbo itu lama bikinnya,"

"Salahnya pesen yang jumbo"

"Udah tunggu aja, paling bentar lagi dateng. Lo kan pelanggan setia Ichiraku" Sasori men-support Naruto untuk sabar menunggu, sementara yang di support pun mengangguk semangat,

10 menit kemudian~

Pesanan Naruto pun datang. Yang lainnya asyik menikmati minuman masing – masing, sedangkan Naruto dengan lahapnya menghabiskan ramen pesanannya.

"Uwaaaaa ... kenyangnya!" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus – elus perutnya,

"Terimakasih Sasori-nii, Karin dan Sakura"

"Heh, duren! Panggil gue nee-chan! Gini – gini, gue itu lebih tua dari elo" Karin sewot,

"Ck, kan cuma beda setahun aja. Oh ya, kalian mau mampir ke tempat gue gak?" tawar Naruto,

"Enggak ah, makasih .. aku mau istirahat aja. Nee-chan sama Nii-san kalo mau ke sana, pergi aja. Nanti aku ngomong ke kaa-san" Sakura bangkit dan mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Ya udah nanti kamu ngomong ke kaa-san sama tou-san ya?" ujar Sasori,

"Iya, tapi pulangnya jangan kemaleman ya? udah jam 9 malem nih"

"Aa, gak bakal kemaleman kok. Yuk, nii-san bayar dulu" ajak Karin, mereka bertiga pun bayar di kasir sementara Sakura menuju ke parkiran dan segera pulang.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah memberitahukan kaa-san dan tou-sannya kalau Sasori dan Karin main ke mansion Namikaze. Ia langsung berganti baju dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur king size-nya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura pun tertidur lelap.

.

.

"-ra ... Sakura ... Sakura!" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya di goyang – goyang oleh seseorang. Sakura menepis tangan yang telah menganggu tidurnya dan berbalik memunggungi orang itu.

"Imouto! Bangun! Liat nih, ada apa ditangan gue" dengan terpaksa ia membuka mata dan melihat setelan baju. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, jas warna biru dongker dengan pin KIHS di dada kirinya serta name tag di atas pin KIHS, rok lipat warna hitam sepaha, kaos kaki putih selutut, dan sepatu fantofel warna hitam berhak 2 cm.

"Hari ini kau sekolah, jam 9. Jadi bersiaplah" mata Sakura langsung melotot,

"Kok aku tidak diberitahu dulu?!" Sakura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya,

"Yah, habisnya kamu tadi langsung ke kamarmu dan tidur. Jadi kaa-san tidak tega membangunkanmu. Karena itu, sekarang mandi sana! Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu" Karin langsung mendorong Sakura menuju ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Kalau sudah selesai segera ke ruang makan! Kutunggu di sana"

.

.

Tap tap tap ..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari ruang makan, membuat penasaran sang penghuni ruang makan siapa yang datang.

"Karin, tengok gih" ujar Sasori,

"Kenapa aku terus, sih?" sewotnya tapi akhirnya bangkit juga. Tak lama kemudian ia masuk lagi sambil menggeret Sakura,

"Nah, gimana? Cantik kan?"

"Cantik kok"

"Hm"

"Aduh ... anak kaa-san cantik sekali"

"Sudah kubilang, ukurannya itu pas segini, buat badan Sakura yang tinggi dan ramping"

"Nee-chan! Tapi roknya terlalu pendek untuk sekolah! Bisa di perpanjang sampai lutut?"

"No no no"

"Nanti malah aku jadi korban cowok – cowok mesum disana"

"Tenang, gue juga sekolah disana. Gue kelas XII IPA – B, Karin kelas XII IPA – C, dan elo, kelas XI IPA - A" sahut Sasori,

"Ya udah, kalian berangkat bareng aja sekalian. Ayo Sakura, sarapan dulu" perintah Kizashi, mereka berdua pun segera duduk dan menyantap sarapan. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke kamar untuk menyiapkan buku – buku, kemudian berangkat pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

' **Konoha International High School'** begitulah tulisannya, terpampang jelas di atas gerbang yang guedenya melebihi gerbang istana merdeka, kira – kira, muat buat 6 mobil mewah jalan beriringan. Sekolah swasta paling elite seantero Konoha, selain biaya masuknya yang mahal, mereka juga harus memiliki IQ yang melebihi rata – rata anak pada umumnya. Karena itu, disini kebanyakan isinya adalah siswa yang orang tuanya berduit banyak, tapi ada juga yang masuk ke sini karena beasiswa. Sekolah ini terdiri dari kelas VII sampai ke kelas XII.

Begitu masuk ke area parkir, semua pasang mata tertuju kepada 3 buah mobil yang sedang melaju, volvo silver milik Sakura, porsche merah milik Karin, dan vorsteiner lamborghini gallardo putih milik Sasori. Mereka akhirnya parkir secara berurutan di tempat yang sama. Trio Haruno itu pun masuk ke sekolah secara bersamaan, diikuti berpasang – pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka.

.

.

"Ini kantor kepala sekolahnya kan?"

"Iya, gak salah lagi" Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Karin dan mengetuk pintunya,

"Kira – kira, Minato jii-san jadi kepseknya apa bukan ya?" Sakura mengira – ngira di dalam pikirannya.

"Jii-san itu kan super sibuk, mana mungkin jadi kepala sekolah? Paling juga cuma jadi wakil kepala sekolah, menurutku saja sih" Karin mengelak,

"Tapi kalo jii-san yang jadi kepsek, beruntunglah kita" tambah Sasori, kemudian terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan dan mereka segera masuk. Setelah masuk, tampaklah sosok Minato Namikaze dan beberapa sosok lagi yaitu, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikucir dua, seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sangat modis, dan pria berambut silver yang memakai masker.

"Kon'nichiwa" mereka bertiga membungkuk bersamaan,

"Ah, kalian bertiga sudah datang!" ujar Minato, kemudian tersenyum,

"Tidak usah perkenalan, ya? masih ingat pembagian kelas kalian kan?" tanyanya,

"Ya, jii-san-eh!" mereka tersentak dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka, dan segera meralat ucapannya.

"Ya, pak"

"Ahaha ... tidak usah kaku begitu, rileks saja. Kalau begitu ini wali kelas kalian. Tsunade Senju sebagai wali kelas kelas XII IPA – B, Kurenai Yuuhi sebagai wali kelas kelas XII IPA – C, dan Kakashi Hatake sebagai wali kelas kelas XI IPA – A. Oh, dan satu lagi, kita juga membebaskan atasan apa saja yang akan di pakai oleh para siswa selain kemeja dan dasi resmi dari sekolah. Kalian bisa pergi ke kelas sekarang" jelas Minato panjang lebar. Para wali kelas pun langsung mengantar murid baru mereka menuju kelas masing – masing. Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan dan mengobrol sambil menuju ke kelas,

"Siapa namamu?"

"S - Sakura Haruno, sensei" sahut Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya malu,

"Haha ... kau sepertinya termasuk tipe pemalu, ya?"

"Err ... ya tergantung suasananya sih sensei,"

"Iya, aku paham"

"Err ... apa masih lama?"

"Setelah melewati 2 kelas lagi, kita sampai kok" Kakashi menjelaskan, Sakura hanya manggut – manggut.

SREEK!

Pintu geser kelas XI IPA – A terbuka, Kakashi masuk bersama Sakura ke dalam kelas.

.

.

SREEK!

Pintu geser kelas XI IPA – A tiba – tiba terbuka, murid – murid langsung kalang kabut mencari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka langsung terheran – heran begitu melihat anak yang terlihat asing di mata mereka masuk ke kelas, kecuali siswa yang satu ini.

"Whoaaa ... Sakura-chan?!" pekik Naruto, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas langsung melihat ke arah Naruto, termasuk Sakura yang terkejut setengah mati. Ia tak menyangka akan sekelas dengan Naruto.

"Ekhm ... perhatian anak - anak" Kakashi menepuk tangannya beberapa kali,

"Kita kedatangan kawan baru disini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"K - Kon'nichiwa! Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Mohon kerjasamanya" Sakura membungkuk dalam – dalam, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, cukup di situ. Ada pertanyaan?" ujar Kakashi, ternyata banyak siswa dan siswi yang mengacungkan tangan,

"Kau pindahan dari mana?"

"A - Aku dari Jerman"

"Bisa bahasa Jerman?"

"Ja, ich kann (Ya, aku bisa)"

"Kau punya saudara?"

"Ada, satu kakak laki – laki dan satu kakak perempuan"

"Apa kau pacar Naruto?"

DOOENG!

"Eh? Tidak! Ki – Kita tidak pacaran kok!" Sakura melambaikan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum canggung,

"H – Hey! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Chouji?!" seru Naruto panik,

"Habisnya, kalian berdua telihat dekat sekali sih"

"T - Tapi kan, kalau hanya dekat belum berarti berpacaran. Bukannya Naruto itu pacaran sama Hinata, ya?"

Tik tok tik tok ...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehh?!" sekelas langsung menjerit histeris,

"Sakura kenapa kau bicara sepert itu?!" protes Naruto,

"Eem ... Minato jii-san yang bilang padaku, kukira itu hanya tipuan belaka. Ternyata benar toh"

"Huh ... pupus sudah harapanku untuk menembak Hinata siang ini"

"Naruto curang! Tidak sportif bersaing dalam memperebutkan Hinata"

"Nah nah, sudah cukup untuk sesi tanya jawabnya. Kalian ini malah bertanya yang tidak – tidak pada Sakura. Baiklah .. kau bisa duduk di sebelah Uchiha" ujar Kakashi dan segera duduk di kursinya, seisi kelas kembali menjerit histeris. Dengan malas Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya, dan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari novel thriller terbaru yang sedang ia baca. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati dan duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke.

"Err ..." gumam Sakura setelah sekian lama hening,

"Hai" sapa Sasuke -tiba – tiba- dengan cuek tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia pun mendengus kesal atas ulah teman sebangku barunya yang suka asyik sendiri.

"Oh! Umm ... hai. A - Aku Haruno Sakura, kalau kau Uchiha .."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke akhirnya menutup novelnya dan menatap manik emerald Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika di tatap lekat – lekat seperti itu oleh kedua manik sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Sejenak mereka terpaku dan saling beradu tatap, sampai Sakura mengalihkan pandangan,

"... Sasuke-san, ya?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja Sasuke, atau dengan suffix –kun juga boleh"

"Eh?" muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi Sakura,

"B – Baiklah, Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura, membuat gadis Haruno ini semakin salting. Pelajaran pun di mulai, Sasuke terus menerus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, sementara Sakura dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug menulis catatan IPA yang di terangkan oleh Kakashi. Ia merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya lalu ia sedikit melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melihatnya dengan intens,

"Tolong, jangan menatapku terlalu intens. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu"

"Hmph ... kau gadis yang polos ya"

"M – Memangnya kenapa kalau aku polos?"

"Jarang sekali kutemui gadis yang polos sepertimu" diejek seperti itu, Sakura langsung melotot marah,

"Kau itu sangat tidak so-"

"Haruno, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sudah aku terangkan tadi?" ujar Kakashi,

"Ha ... semoga sukses ya, Haruno" sindir Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan, sementara Sakura dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya dan ia pun bangkit dari kursinya kemudian mengulang apa yang Kakashi jelaskan -tentang Bioteknologi- dengan baik,

" **Bioteknologi** adalah teknologi yang berguna untuk kehidupan, yang digunakan mahkluk hidup untuk beraktivitas. Contohnya, seperti penelitian penggunaan sel. Sel merupakan ruang yang sangat kecil yang membentuk tubuh mahkluk hidup. Tubuh manusia terdiri dari kira – kira 60 trilliun sel. Sel manusia terdiri dari satu inti sel dan sitoplasma yang mengelilingi inti, lalu sitoplasma di bungkus oleh membran sel. Inti bisa di-"

"Cukup, sekarang aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang sifas genetis atau sifat turun temurun" Kakashi mencoba melemparkan pertanyaan sifat genetis yang terdapat di semester depan,

"Sensei! Apakah sensei tidak berlebihan? Itu kan materi untuk semester depan?!" protes Naruto,

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan menjawabnya kok" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum lalu menjawabnya,

" **Sifat genetis atau sifat turun temurun** merupakan karakter tubuh atau sifat yang diturunkan dari orang tua pada anaknya. Um ... kalau tidak salah, pada sel yang membentuk tubuh manusia, ada sel dua individu yang menjadi satu gen. Awalnya, sperma laki – laki dan sel telur perempuan merupakan sel reproduksi yang berbeda. Ketika sel telur dibuahi oleh sperma, keduanya akan menjadi satu gen anak. Dengan kata lain, gen anak diturunkan sebagian dari ayah dan ibu. Err ... ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi, sensei?" Sakura menyudahi penjelasannya lalu menoleh ke arah kirinya dan memandang Kakashi yang sedang menatap kagum kepadanya. Seluruh siswa di kelas juga begitu, memandang cengo ke arah Sakura.

Dalam sejarah KIHS, keluarga Uchiha-lah yang memegang kejeniusan paling tinggi –tapi menjadi yang kedua setelah seorang siswa kelas XI bernama Shikamaru Nara telah memecahkan rekor mereka- sekarang muncul pesaing baru lagi, eh? Setelah hening sesaat, Kakashi pun berdehem mencairkan suasana,

"Tidak, cukup untukmu. Kau bisa kembali duduk" Sakura duduk kembali atas perintah Kakashi.

"Baiklah, tolong kerjakan tugas halaman 57 sebagai PR. Aku ingin semuanya sudah tertumpuk rapi di meja guru kelas besok pagi, mengerti?"

"Ha'i sensei!" semua menjawab serempak,

"Kelas boleh bubar" bertepatan dengan itu bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua anak – anak di kelas langsung berhamburan kecuali ada beberapa gadis yang menghampiri bangku Sakura,

"Hai!" sapa mereka berdua,

"Oh, hai. Em .. ada apa ya?"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino, dan ini adalah Matsuri. Kami mau ke kantin, jadi kurasa kami akan mengajakmu juga, jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ketiga gadis itu pun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kantin. Disepanjang koridor, obrolan yang terdengar dari mulut ke mulut hanya seputar trio Haruno yang menjadi murid baru di KIHS,

"Kau tahu, Sasori-senpai? Senpai baru itu lho! Ah .. ya ampun, saat dia melakukan _lay up_ pada pelajaran olahraga tadi sangat sempurna! Melebihi kekerenannya Itachi-senpai dan Pein-senpai, kau tau?! Beruntung aku melihatnya saat habis dari toilet tadi saat jam pelajaran ke - 2"

"Karin-senpai itu anak kelas XII IPA – C, ya? Kudengar dia bisa menyelesaikan soal matematika super duper sulit dari guru Asuma tanpa ada kesalahan. Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kelas C?"

"Eh eh eh! Tadi ada berita heboh! Haruno Sakura, siswi baru dari kelas XI IPA – A bisa menjawab materi sifat genetis yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei! Wah .. bisa – bisa ketenaran Sasuke dan Itachi-senpai turun lagi nih!" Sakura yang berada di tengah – tengah mereka semua pun menjadi sorot perhatian,

"Hahaha ... ya ampun, mereka ini semua anak konglomerat tapi mulutnya suka bergosip juga, ya?" ujar Ino,

"Yah, namanya juga masih remaja" timpal Matsuri,

"Iya juga sih. Eh, tapi kau baik – baik saja kan, Sakura? Kelihatannya badanmu gemetar"

"T – Tidak, aku hanya belum terbiasa di tatap dengan pandangan seperti itu, Ino"

"Tenang saja, nanti kau juga terbiasa. Memang, kalau disini, gosip cepat sekali menyebar. Yah, bukannya membuat nyalimu jadi ciut atau apa, tapi kalau kau sudah terlibat dalam salah satu gosip itu, siap – siap jadi pusat perhatian seantero sekolah" sambung Matsuri, Sakura pun mengangguk kecil. Setelah sampai di kantin, Sakura langsung mengambil katsudon dan segelas sari apel lalu membawanya menuju meja bersama dengan Ino dan Matsuri.

"Ngomong – ngomong, tadi itu kau sangat hebat lho! Bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei dengan mudah. Aku saja selalu gelagapan saat maju atau di tunjuk" tutur Matsuri,

"Ah, tidak! itu biasa saja kok. Lagian saat di Jerman juga, aku lebih sering mendapat soal yang levelnya lebih tinggi dari itu"

"Ya ampun, pasti susah sekali"

"Iya, soalnya aku masuk sekolah international di sana. Seharusnya sekarang aku kelas dua bersama kakakku. Tapi, Minato jii-san melarangnya karena aku masih dibawah umur, jadi ... beginilah" Ino dan Matsuri manggut – manggut mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura,

"Heh! Jadi adik kelas itu hormat sedikit sama senpai-nya! Jalan pake mata dong! Masih kelas junior high, kelakuannya udah gak sopan sama anak dari senior high" tiba – tiba terdengar suara cempreng yang menggema di seluruh kantin yang mewah itu.

"M – Maaf. A – Aku tidak sengaja, s - senpai"

"Ooh ... ini namanya tidak sengaja? Kau tumpahkan secangkir es krim vanilla di kemeja dan jasku itu namannya tidak sengaja?! Hah?!" bentak gadis itu lagi, sementara dua gadis yang ada di depannya menunduk dalam – dalam, tidak berani menatap senpainya yang sedang naik pitam. Padahal ice cream yang mengenai bajunya itu tidak seberapa banyak.

"Ck, merepotkan! Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!" mereka berdua segera pergi dengan terbirit – birit. Setelah membersihkan bajunya dengan tissue, ia segera berjalan melewati meja Sakura dan temannya. Lalu tanpa sengaja menyenggol kursi Sakura,

"Ugh! Uhuk uhuk!" Sakura langsung tersedak dan gelasnya terjatuh di atas meja, sementara isinya tumpah di rok dan sebagian lagi di kemejanya.

"Oh, maaf ya ... aku tidak sengaja. Makanya lain kali, tarik kursimu ke dalam kalau sedang makan siang agar orang lain tidak menabraknya" ujarnya ketus lalu berjalan pergi. Ino pun memandangnya sengit sedangkan Matsuri membantu Sakura membersihkan bajunya,

"Cih, apa – apaan Shion itu?! Sensi banget sih," ujar Ino kesal lalu menjejalkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya,

"Sudahlah, lagian juga seragamku sudah lumayan kering kok"

"Sebaiknya kau ganti rokmu dan kemejamu. Kebetulan aku bawa rok satu lagi, mau kau pakai?" tawar Matsuri,

"Ah, baiklah, terimakasih Matsuri"

"Kalau kau mau pakai kaosku, ambil saja. Ada banyak tuh, di loker ruang ganti" sambung Ino lalu ia tersenyum,

"Iya, kupinjam kaosmu nanti. Kalian temani aku ganti ya?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang habiskan makananmu dulu, waktu istirahat sudah mau habis" sambung Matsuri. Setelah selesai, mareka pun menemani Sakura ganti baju.

"Terimakasih, besok aku kembalikan deh" ujar Sakura bergitu keluar dari toilet dan langsung berkaca merapikan rambutnya,

"Baiklah" sahut Ino dan Matsuri bersamaan, Setelah Sakura selesai mengekor kuda rambutnya, mereka bertiga keluar dari toilet. Suasana di sekitar lapangan basket out door sangat ramai, di penuhi oleh siswa yang bermain basket saat jam pelajaran istirahat. Gedung kantin dan gedung sekolah –yang berisi kelas – kelas dan ruang guru- di pisahkan oleh lapangan basket out door, sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus memutari lapangan basket untuk sampai ke gedung sekolah. Ino, Matsuri dan Sakura sedang berjalan santai melewati koridor terbuka gedung kantin yang langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan basket, hingga sebuah teriakan mengejutkan mereka,

"Hey kalian! Awas!" terdengar suara baritone dari lapangan basket, mereka bertiga pun menoleh dan terkejut saat sebuah bola basket melayang ke arah mereka. Namun sudah terlambat, menghindar pun tak sempat, akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menunduk dan melindungi kepala mereka dengan tangan. Hanya takdir yang akan menentukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Bersambung~

.

.

Haaah ... itu dia chapter satunya. Gomen ne, kalo kurang memuaskan. Btw, **keep** or **delete**?

Sekian dan wassalam ^^ *tumben lo irit omong, thor?*

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE? ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love**

Hai para readers! Kembali lagi dengan saya, wkwkwk! ^w^ maaf baru semet update chapter 2 ya! Gomenasaaaaai~! *detailnya menyusul dibawah* *ditampong* OK langsung aja ke intinya, saatnya sesi balas review! Cekidot! :

 **echaNM** :

wkwkwk :v bisa jadi ceritanya kaya gitu, hehehe. Tapi sayangnya enggak . makasih lho udah review. Review lagi?

 **hanazono yuri** :

OK, deh. Akan author usahaan sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan kata lo-gue. Tapi maaf ya kalo masih ada beberapa, karena manusia kan gak sempurna .. bisa membuat kesalahan *ceramah buk?* makasih saran dan usulnya! Review lagi?

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** , **Lionyx** , **DaunIlalangKuning** , **Guets** , **sqch** n :

Dilanjut nih~ review lagi?

s.s.s.s.s.s.s

Yak! Sekian sesi balas reviewnya. Dan buat silent reader, yang udah nge-fav dan nge-folloow cerita ini, arigatou gozaimasu! Kalian adalah penyemangatku! Jadi ditunggu reviewnya ya, jangan Cuma jadi silent readers kalo bisa, hehehe~ :D

Bacotnya udahan ah, langsung aja! Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Complicated Love' chapter 2! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat, menunggu bola datang dan menghantamnya. Tapi apa yang ia rasakan berbeda, malahan ada sebuah lengan yang mendekapnya lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh berguling bersama orang itu. Suasana di sekitar situ langsung hening ketika bunyi bola basket -yang memantul jatuh- berhenti. Sakura pun membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang mata onyx yang jaraknya hanya beberapa centimeter dari manik emeraldnya,

"S – Sasuke .." ujarnya gagap, perasaan malu, lega dan merinding menjadi satu di hatinya. Malu karena sedekat ini dengan seorang laki – laki, lega karena ia tidak celaka, dan merinding menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh siswa siswi KIHS.

"Syukurlah kau selamat" Sasuke bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangannya, ragu – ragu Sakura menerima tawarannya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san"

"-kun, pakai suffix -kun"

"Tapi kan kita tidak ada hubungan apa - apa"

"Memangnya memanggil begitu harus dengan 'ada hubungan apa – apa', ya? Fans-ku sering memanggil dengan suffix –kun, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka" ujar Sakura judes lalu mengambil tas kecil -berisi bajunya- yang tergeletak naas di atas lantai tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Ayo Ino, Matsuri, kita pergi" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebar – lebar, dan kedua kawannya yang masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi segera berlari kecil meyusulnya. Keadaan pun kembali menjadi seperti semula, tapi Sasuke masih diam disitu. Kemudian, datanglah seorang gadis dengan noda ice cream di bajunya,

"Oh, jadi begitu sikapmu pada gadis newbie?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shion?"

"Kau lupa ya? Kita kan sudah bertunangan. Harusnya kau menjaga perasaanku"

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bertunangan denganmu. Itu hanya terpaksa. Jadi untuk apa aku menjaga perasaanmu? Apa untungnya buatku?" sahut Sasuke semakin ketus, sementara Shion hanya mendecih,

"Itu menjadi masalahmu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, akhirnya kau akan menikah denganku. Jadi, terima saja kenyataannya"

"Dan aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini sebelum itu terjadi, lihat saja nanti"

"Oh ya? Kau tau konsekuensinya kan, jika kau membatalkan pertunangan ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu masalah kecil"

"Masalah kecil bagimu, tapi ti-"

"Diam saja kau. Aku bosan berdebat denganmu, dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk itu" Sasuke pun memotong ucapannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shion yang sedang menghentakan kakinya marah.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya~

Seperti biasanya, Sakura dan kakak – kakaknya berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini, Sakura menggunakan supir pribadi, dan mobil volvonya ditinggal di rumah.

"Sudah sampai, nona"

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih," Sakura segera turun lalu melangkah masuk. Dan setelah mobil limousine keluarganya itu pergi, mobil limousine hitam berlogokan kipas berwarna merah -di kap mobilnya- berhenti, dan munculah kedua kakak beradik Uchiha. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan penampilan yang begitu mempesona, membuat setiap kaum hawa yang melihat itu meleleh dibuatnya,

"Kyaaaa! Itachi-kun!"

"Ohayou Itachi-kun!"

"Ohayou," sahut Uchiha sulung dan membuat gadis yang menyapanya tadi langsung memerah wajahnya,

"Tidak usah sok tebar pesona" sindir sang adik,

"Cih, kau kan sudah bertunangan, makanya tidak ada yang menyerukan namamu lagi"

"Itu karena aku terpaksa! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertunangan dengan gadis egois nan sombong itu? Apa alasannya kau menolak permintaan kaa-san dan tou-san?"

"Alasannya? Ekhem, dengarkan baik – baik ya. Satu, umurku dan umurnya berbeda 3 tahun. Tapi kenapa dia sudah ada di kelas XI? Karena dia itu ikut kelas akselerasi saat SD. Dua, dia bukan tipeku. Tiga, aku sudah punya seorang gadis, jadi tidak usah repot - repot" jelas Itachi, Sasuke mendecih kesal saat melihat kakaknya yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas XI IPA – B, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya. Seperti biasa, ia duduk di samping Sakura -setelah mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei kemarin-. Mereka berdua sama – sama diam, hingga sebuah gebrakan di meja Sakura terdengar,

"Heh, anak baru! Menyingkir dari bangku ini sekarang!" Sakura mendongak, dan mendapati gadis berambut blonde pucat berponi sedang berapi – api didepannya.

"M – Maaf?" sahutnya dengan gemetaran, sementara gadis di depannya itu semakin marah. Sedangkan Sasuke melotot kaget sekaligus kesal.

' **?! ... Mau apalagi anak itu datang ke sini? Mengganggu mood pagi saja'** batinnya kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Ini itu bangku milikku! Untuk apa kau duduk disini?!"

"Hentikan, Shion" ujar Sasuke menyela pembicaraan mereka, dan menatap Shion –gadis itu- dengan tajam,

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau seharusnya berada di kelas XI IPA – B. Kenapa malah ada disini?" Shion langsung pasang senyum meremehkan terhadap Sasuke,

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan, Sasuke. Mulai sekarang aku pindah kelas disini, supaya kau tidak bisa bersikap 'semau gue' dengan gadis – gadis newbie" sahut Shion sambil memandang Sakura tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam – dalam.

"Kau bisa duduk dimana saja, asalkan tidak mengusir Sakura keluar dari bangku ini"

"Oh, jadi kau membelanya?!" terjadi adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Shion. Merasa risih, Sakura akhirnya menengahi.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar. Aku akan pindah dari bangku ini" Sakura bangkit dan menyampirkan tasnya di pundak, sementara Shion tersenyum puas. Tapi lengan kanan Sakura segera dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke,

"S – Sasuke-san?! Apa yang kau-"

"Apa – apaan kau Sasuke?! Biarkan gadis itu pergi! Hanya aku yang berhak duduk di sisimu!" baik Shion maupun Sakura terkejut,

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, Sakura-chan. Untuk apa mematuhi perintah orang seperti dia?" ujar Sasuke,

"Ta – Tapi .. a – aku ... kau ..." Sakura bingung akan menjawab apa. Badannya sudah gemetaran karena khawatir sekaligus takut. Shion kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara ia terlalu takut untuk melirik ekspresi apa yang di tunjukan Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga berhenti! Atau akan aku masukan kalian ke ruang BK" terdengar suara baritone yang khas di depan kelas, semua murid pun menoleh dan langsung kalang kabut menuju tempat duduknya masing – masing.

"Shion, kau bisa duduk di depan Ino"

"Tapi sensei!" tapi usaha bela diri Shion sia – sia saja, karena Kakashi sudah pantangan bila dirayu oleh murid perempuan.

"Tidak ada tapi! Atau kau mau masuk ke kelas XI IPA – B lagi?" gertak Kakashi yang sudah jengkel atas kelakuan muridnya, Shion pun menurut dengan sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaat terpaksa.

"Urgh! Fine" Shion segera menyeret diri sendiri menuju ke kursi di depan Ino,

"Apa semuanya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya?"

"Sudah sensei!"

"Baiklah, untuk Shion kuberi nilai nol"

"Kenapa begitu?!" protes Shion,

"Karena kau sama sekali belum mengerjakannya. Jika ingin dapat nilai setara dengan KKM, kumpulkan tugas ini setelah pulang sekolah. Sekian untuk homeroom hari ini, kalian boleh mempersiapkan jam pelajaran pertama" Kakashi pun keluar kelas sambil membawa setumpuk tugas.

.

.

Teng teng teng ...

"Aaah, sialan! Pelajaran matematika tadi sudah cukup mengenyangkan ..." gerutu Ino sambil melemaskan seluruh badannya. Matsuri dan Sakura hanya cengengesan melihat tingkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan? Ngadem dikit sekalian baca – baca buku" usul Ino.

"Ide bagus! Aku ikut" sahut Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu baiklah" timpal Sakura. Ketiga gadis itu pun pergi bersama ke perpustakaan. Ditengah jalan, mereka bertemu Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang menuju ke perpus untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku paket.

"Yo, onii-chan!" seru Ino memanggil Deidara yang notabene adalah kakaknya.

"Apaan sih imouto bantet. Eh, ada Matsuri sama adeknya Saori (nama sayangnya Deidara buat Sasori). Mau pada kemana nih?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Oh, kami mau mendinginkan badan di perpus sekalian baca – baca. Sasori-nii, Dei-senpai, mau sekalian ke perpus bareng?" tawar Sakura sopan sementara Ino menggerutu sebal gara – gara ucapan Deidara.

"Tentu, ayo!"

Sementara itu~

"Teme, apa kau tidak bosan nongkrong di kantin terus? Makanannya kan sudah habis" keluh Naruto bosan sambil memainkan sumpit makannya sebagai stick drum dan memukul – mukul nampan.

"Brisik dobe," balas Sasuke sambil membalik halaman buku yang tengah ia baca. Naruto pun kembali lesu dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil memandangi pemandangan yang ada.

"Oh, itu ada Sakura-chan .."

SET!

Refleks Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke arah pandang Naruto.

"... bareng Sasori-nii juga. Eh, sama Ino, Matsuri, Dei-nii juga tuh! Mereka mau kemana ya? Samperin yuk, teme!" ajak Naruto. Karena gengsi, Sasuke pun menolaknya.

"Ogah, sana sendiri aja"

"Cih, dasar teme .. gak seru ah~!" Naruto membatalkan keinginannya untuk mendekati gerombolan Sakura, dkk yang sepertinya mengarah menuju perpustakaan.

"Uwaaaah~ ada Gaara nyamperin tuh! Mau apa lagi dia?"

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. Benar saja, Gaara sedang berjalan mendekati kawanan Sakura, dkk.

'DAFUUUUUUUUQ!' batin Sasuke kaget campur kesal. Ia buru – buru menutup bukunya dan menyeret Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

Disisi lain~

"Uwaah~ ada Gaara tuh lagi jalan ke arah sini, kira – kira dia mau ngapain ya?" ujar Ino berbisik ke arah Sakura dan Matsuri. Keduanya menampakan reaksi yang sangat jauh berbeda. Sakura langsung pucet dan bingung. Sementara Matsuri langsung blushing dan salting.

"Onii-chan .." panggil Sakura lirih pada Sasori.

"Apa?"

"Itu liat ke depan deh"

"Apa- ... -apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

Sifat gregetisasinya Sasori pun keluar.

Setelah Gaara sampai dan hendak membuka mulutnya, ia langsung diserempet sama Sasori yang mukanya udah kaya singa puasa tiga hari tiga malem.

"Mau apa lu panda?" ujar Sasori memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya. Gaara berdecih kesal dan menjawab.

"Minggir kampret, aku ada urusan dengan adikmu"

"HAAAAAAH?!"

"Sudahlah, Sasori-nii, tidak apa – apa. Jadi, apa yang akan kau perbincangkan Gaara?"

"Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Itu tidak disengaja, ok?"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin lupakan kejadiaan itu. Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Ada lagi?" sahut Sakura, dan Gaara langsung terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya disaping badan. Dan enah kenapa perasaan Matsuri gak enak.

"Kalau boleh ... jadilah pacarku sekali lagi!" teriak Gaara dan menarik perhatian anak – anak sekitar. Sakura melotot sampe matanya hampir copot. Sasuke, Sasori, dan Matsuri langsung pingsan ditempat sementara Ino, Deidara, dan Naruto langsung teriak histeris.

"UAPAAAAAAAH?!"

.

.

Bersambung~

.

.

Yeay! Chapter 2 done! Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek, abisnya imajinasi author lagi gak berfungsi, terus juga maaf kalo updatenya telat, abisnya author semenjak masuk SMA jadi sibuk banget banget banget ... huft . ulangan tiap hari, mana materinya susah – susah. Gusti, salah hambau iki opo?

Sebagai permintaan maaf, author usahakan buat fict ini bakal ada chapter bonus atau sequelnya ya *endingnya masih lama kali thor!* hehehe XD


End file.
